


The Storm

by LostInQueue



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Angst, Crack Fic, Crude Humor, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Karaoke, Meteorology, Mild Smut, New Years Eve, Retaliation, Weather, bad snow storm, crack and fluff, new years day, plowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-01 12:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInQueue/pseuds/LostInQueue
Summary: Rey Johnson has worked for channel seven as a news anchor at the reference of Ben Solo, who got a kick out of watching her mimick their well known weather man, Andrew Snoke a little over four years ago. She loved meteorology, following it meticulously while she ran her own company servicing the Poconos with snow removal previously. It was a good change. A chance at something new, being bigger than wht she was... but deep down she knew she didn’t belong on that stage. During the biggest storm of the season, Rey finds herself in a particularly awful situation. She had to practically run the broadcast by herself, with the worst case scenario text scrolling through the prompter during this erotically shaped storm looming overhead.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was prompted by a friend of mine who actually lives out in the Pocono area. She snapped a photo of the storm last year that I’ll post in a mood board possibly tonight.
> 
> I have changedtge rating on this as my brainstorming was going to take a much lighter ending, and now it’s gone back into the darkness. Rating is now E.

[](https://ibb.co/K5zZwQM)

“Please do not make me do this, Finn.” Rey pleads, knowing full well that her fellow anchor man is rather ill, holed up once again in the lavatory. 

“I wouldn’t ask you to do it if I had anyone else,” he replies dragging both of his hands down his exasperated face. 

Finn Trooper, Rey set director, is all out of options. With all of his meteorologists, reporting on the three major storms on collision course that could no doubt cause the perfect storm, he finds himself too short handed not to push Rey into the spotlight. 

Rey Johnson, however, usually just reads the news from the prompter, story by story until the weather segment. That and sports seem to be the only times she can have a moment without flapping her jaw. Sure, they were usually the shortest stories, highlighting who won their games if the Olympics weren’t on, but today the news centers itself around these massive storms, speculating what type of trouble they’re in for flash flooding and who would be getting impressive accumulations of snow.

 

There were idiots in the broadcast trying to call it the storm of the century. The map models made it her dirty mind swell with laughter. In about sixty percent of them, the satellite figured out that there would most literally be a deep red, swollen, cock shaped storm coming together before their eyes. Multiple times she offered to sensor it, but it wasn’t until they referenced the slide showing the cooling air temperatures, dipping far down in the states from Canada. It over took the red mass all the way to the hilt, looking even more like some raunchy play on graffiti found in a bar bathroom stall. The shape of the storm still prominent in shape as it shows the pale pink saved for the heaviest snow fall. 

It’s not like she hasn’t seen accumulation maps before, or how horrendous their animations were. Really, there does need to be an update so that it looks more fluid all together. There’s just something about the way the numbers cover the underlying surface map that just tickles her insides. 

Maybe it does exist, but one thing is for sure, channel seven is just too cheep to buy it, which brings her to her most pressing problem. Her fits of giggles. It’s the honest truth when she owns up to having dick on the brain. Every mention of a penis is funny. It shouldn’t be. Really, she should be far more mature being late into her twenties, but God it doesn’t seem to matter at all. 

People were meant to laugh, right? 

“I literally don’t have anyone else,” Finn says dropping his hands to his sides. “Commercial break ends in ninety seconds, please Rey. Don’t make us go dark.”

—-

Of course she didn’t let them go dark. That would be irresponsible. Rey’s work ethics outweighed every discomfort she ever felt, making her commit to every god awful shift the station could provide. This circumstance was no exception. This storm would be the death of her, she was sure of it.

If Finn didn’t mean anything to her, Rey would have walked right out and never looked back, but this...this had to be handled. “Back in,” the count down from fifteen dramatically changing their dynamic. 

“Fiiiiine.... Fine, fine, fine, fine, fine,” Rey grumbles back to her post, sitting now in the center of the desk. She reintroduces herself and the sudden shift in the staff before getting right into the day’s updated stories. Nothing terribly out of the ordinary until the prompters starts spewing out the most ludicrous garbage she’s ever read. 

Barely channeling her composure, blush sweeps quickly over her cheeks. The heat of that plus the lamps above her makes her want to disappear. “That can’t possibly be what’s written there,” she looks straight through the camera as a warning to the production crew. “Change it,” she tries to control her bubbling laughter. Rey proceeds to burry her face in her hands. 

Dead air is somehow worse than she expects. Unable to feel the circulation of the air around her, makes her hyperventilate. She did not work three jobs for a chance at this position just to choke on a cock shaped storm.

Rey Johnson could handle this. Terribly wicked grin and all, she would figure out a way to do it live. Unbeknownst to her, her segment is during a global news cast. Finn, stationed behind the set is having the worst panic attack of his life. This surely followed the one Kaydel and Jessika put him through three months ago, interviewing a local chef. The girls were absolutely ravenous, unable to take small bites and chew through their segment’s questions. 

“Where the fuck is Andrew?” Rey turns her head to mask herself from the camera, muttering into the microphone. She knew full well that if anyone got a hold of her mouthing off, it would be the end of her career. She adds to her semiprivate tantrum, saying, “You can eat shit if this is some public humiliation but you’re doing to get back at me for my refusal.” 

As she finishes she flashes a grand smile to those sitting and waiting for the update at home. Whoever was home had the right idea. It was a disaster, devastating everything in its path as it climbed into the north east. The storm’s mass, now spreading over Mount Pocono, left no options to back out now. 

Rey did her best to rattle of information about the storm, cracking awful smirks each time she had to use an open hand to explain the erratic movement of the shifting storms. Many times, she found herself clearing her throat, and trying to be serious. People were being effected but this, but Goddamnit if their wind gusting animation didn’t tickle her sideways. 

The remainder of her lozenge flew from her splattering spit onto the green screen behind her. Without a second thought, she swore, trying to wipe it clean. It was her undoing. Channel seven’s interactive twitter account exploded with memes of Rey rubbing the head of the storm. So many flashed up with unfortunate shots of her mouth hanging open first in mid gasp after she spit, and then again in shock that such a reaction occurred.

No sooner did she see it, did the map change and so did her initial shock. If the Internet wanted to play, she’d play!

———

There didn’t seem to be a soul out there that didn’t see her broadcast or watch as the station claimed to be having technical difficulties. It was there that she’d been fired for her loose descriptions of Pennsylvania “legitimately getting fucked in the arse,” to quote just one of the many things she said. 

To put it simply, she reported on the coupled storm, which morphed it’s name from Tara, Ulmer, and Vivian, to William. Of course they fucking picked William,so she could slip up during her tantrum calling it Willie. Which happened, a lot. It wasn’t particularly fair to fire her for words, but she’d opt for the most colorful. 

By the time Andrew returned she had been packing up her heels, and reaching for her waterproof Timberlands instead. Going out to deal with this beast has her wondering if she’s even going to make it to Poe’s without getting stuck somewhere. 

Rey has only been out in the Poconos for the last few years. Hardly enough time to specifically know her surroundings. Snow and ice can be relentless at times, flooding can be a damned surprise but the elevation and saturated ground could be a damned nightmare. Mudslides were no laughing matter, even if a monster dick sized storm threatened to take out their surroundings. Rey groans as she braves the current downpour with her cardboard box in hand, trying to make it out to the car without falling victim to another hidden pothole. 

All of a sudden laughing at the image on the screen felt less amusing, especially being pelted with freezing cold, marble sized rain droplets. Her removal from the station wasn’t private either. Those who braved the storm, got fresh licks, testing Rey with every moment she spent outside her car door. 

It felt oddly like she was just being released from jail, which she, thankfully had no experience with. 

——- 

Her long time buddy, Poe Dameron, was up to his ears in one-liners that put any teenager to shame. 

“No wait. No wait,” his lungs seized in laughter. “So you’re telling me Willie came in Mount Poconos?...”

Rey waves him off, taking another swig of her apple cider, “Technically, he hasn’t come yet...” Her tone was impossibly calm while Poe doubles over.

Rey clears her throat, finally able to give the forecast the way it was showing up on the prompter. “...frigid air from the north will plummet as far south as Virginia. Once the low connects with Willie’s length, it’s over,” she shrugs, repeating the notation about the rain. “Freezing temperatures may result in a recession, pulling the storm backwards,” Rey completes the sweeping motion with her hands. Following closely with a strained massaging movement around the curve of what once was Vivian, “but strong winds from behind the storm will be shoving Willie deep within the arctic blast. Expect coming changes to be drastic. A mixture of wet precipitation will be brief. All road ways covered, will be slick, changing to snow fall; it will be heavy at times for all of the area. If you can avoid going out, stay in.” 

Poe can’t contain himself, asking, who wrote it. 

“I don’t know. It doesn’t seem so bad now, I guess. But having to interact with that huge, angry red, dick shaped storm on the green screen, and my choice words for Andrew, got me fired.” Rey relives the torture this evening. 

“Well, I know something that might make you feel better,” Poe offers. 

“If this is another dick joke, you can go eat one,” she huffs through a laugh, watching Poe’s face morph from caring friend to silly pubescent teen again. 

The set up was there, she walked right into it, “That’s what she said,” he replied, trying to stand before she swat at him again.

The dip in pressure was beginning to be obvious now. While the rain still poured, it was only a matter of time before it all changed to ice and snow. As the two pulled into Poe’s family lot, Rey smiled. Only a few plows remained, which meant the entire fleet was out, stationed in their places, waiting for the shift. 

“So, how about it?” He looks around at the lot and then back to her. “Want to help me clean this creampi—“

“Oh my God, shut up, Poe!” Rey interrupts.

———-

Andrew and the rest of channel seven’s nightly news broadcast came to a close earlier than usual due to numbers alone. Most of the Poconos lost power and the rest were expected to use what they had to continue their own preparations in the event that they too, lost power. Finn himself delivered the last message, requesting that everyone stay off the roadways and not to venture out unless it was absolutely necessary to. He gave one final statement about listening to the radio for important updates, and finally apologizing on behalf of Rey Johnson, who was overwhelmed today. “Our Rey did not mean to offend anyone, anywhere with her choice of language today. She was simply just overworked today, and nothing seemed to go right for her at all. My name is Finn Trooper and on behalf of Rey Johnson and all of us on news channel seven, we wish you a Happy New Years Eve, and goodnight.”

Finn still stood stock still for a few more minutes as he was counted out and the red glow from the camera’s power light had gone out. With a quick turn of his wrist he looked down at his watch. Eleven. William was now in the transition period, on the verge of threatening everyone who stayed with sleeping in the tiny studio. It wasn’t like it hadn’t been done before, but with the impending wind gusts predicted all throughout, it made more sense to try to get home. 

It seemed like the staff heard his every thought because by the time he looked up only Ben Solo was left shutting down his monitors. He curled his lips in on themselves as if he was holding back a comment. Chewing first on the chapped skin on his upper lip, then switching for the bottom, before slinging his book bag over his shoulder. Neither men had to comment about the weather. There were enough throughout the night. Instead, Ben looks at Finn and asks, “Do you need a ride?”

Finn can’t seem to look away from the set remembering how his best friend lost her mind during the broadcast just two hours ago. “Uh...yeah. I’d...I’d appreciate that. Thanks Solo,” Finn agrees, sending out a quick text to Rey. He shuts off the lights, locking the door behind them. The tiny awning over the door barely covers the both of them as the turn. The guys plan out their course of action, making note of all of the potholes that are deep enough to drown stray cats in, all the way to his Durango. 

Managing to miss all of the potholes from maneuvering experience alone, both men hop in, shaking the ice pellets from their collars as they do. Ben starts the engine while Finn goes through his phone, calling first Rose, then Rey and finally Poe letting them know that he’s in his way home. 

Finn and Rose live a whopping forty five minutes from the station in the opposite direction from Ben’s, which begs the question...why did he even offer? Assuming it was the inclement weather wrenching the railway’s schedule, Finn let it go. That is until he asked. Ben asked about Rey. The two had an odd relationship to say the least. Ben would take coffee orders and purposely come back with an orange juice or some mixed concoction he could say was the special brew that day. He seemed to just like getting a rise out of her. It was painfully obvious, too, how much he wanted to hang around her too. The man was stricken, but never managed to get it right. Rey was no better. Retaliation games were what she was into, flipping the images on his monitor, releasing the pin on his chair so he couldn’t prop it back up, and always eating the white frosted portion of his black and white cookie he had every Friday. It used to drive him insane. But now? Now he had nothing. Rey is gone and so is their silly little relationship. 

Finn’s left to wonder if he ever did get her phone number, that he declared he needed a few years back after she leaned into him on set. “Just heard from Rey,” he offers. Ben’s complexion seems to lighten, interested in anything he has to say. “She’s our with Poe. Salting, I think. Maybe trying to keep her mind off things, but at least we’ll be safe right?”

Ben can only nod thinking he should have really kept her safe. He didn’t think she would actually be fired for his stunt with the prompter. He just really liked watching her laugh. When she did, she could light up the room. God, they would never need a generator again when she beamed. When Rey smiled, the world smiled with her. It was such a joy to be around her too. She always had this way about her that made people gravitate to her. It didn’t help him much that their little rivalry came between his attempts to ask her out. That didn’t help at all.

Ben remembers when he met her four years ago at the Dameron and Son’s cook out. Usually, he wouldn’t be caught dead around Poe’s entire family gatherings, even if it was a company promotion. They were a boisterous group, who had a thing for karaoke, and nothing was off limits. He shakes his head at the memory of getting in on the shenanigans, and being called out after. Christ, he could not possibly find a reason to blow them off though—he’d used so many excuses, even saying once that his cat died. He didn’t even have a cat!

He can remember the first time he’d seen her as if it was yesterday. By early afternoon, it was cool and overcast. Evidence of rainfall that had past in the hours before had only looked as if they spritzed the ground. Some leaves carried small puddles of drops as well, being actually something he took a picture of with his phone. He had been so intrigued by the way the water beaded instead of pooled even though the leaf looked entirely too saturated to possibly hold it together as an orb like it did. It was things like that he believed we more worth his time. Obviously different. Rare even. 

When he was satisfied with the pictures, he stood looking a bit awkward waiting to see anyone he knew that wasn’t preoccupied with anyone else. Ben, being taller than everyone there, stuck out like a sore thumb, trying to walk around casually as they welcomed others in.

“Hey, Poe!” He heard a woman’s voice ring out from behind him. He swiveled around looking for her, but saw nothing. Poe didn’t seem to respond either, which made him wonder if he heard anything at all. But then an awfully loud truck’s horn sounded making him jump. It was enough to make him drop his phone right into the tiny puddle he had been photographing. 

“Well, shit,” he muttered to himself. Thankfully there were no scratches, or water damage, being that it really wasn’t a sizable amount of water that he dropped it into. Still, he scowled in the direction of the blast, to see the most beautiful woman swing open a salt spreader’s door. Ben was sure the sky opened up for her, painting each strand of her hair in golden light. 

The girl looked tiny popping out from the doorway itself. The truck aiding in dwarfing her. He watches in awe as she jumped out of it, hitting the pavement gracefully, as if she was always meant to handle heavy machinery. Dressed casually in baggy jeans, timberlands, and a saggy t-shirt, she looked like she could practically own them.

She hung her keys off the latch on her belt loop, her ear held a small pencil, her left back pocket had folded piece of paper sticking up from it, and he watched, unable to look away as she grabbed a tennis ball out of the chest of her shirt. As she walked he watched her bounce it on the ground next to her like it was nothing.it never strayed once, that is, until she whipped it at Poe. It was a stellar shot, if he did say so himself, even if he was already looking to take her side. 

The yellow tennis ball slammed into his rear end making him jump. “What?!” whined his olive complexioned friend. Poe was known to tan considerably in the summer, even out there in the Poconos with them. By fall the toasty color would wash off of him like marker ink, still leaving a healthy glow that Ben was somewhat jealous of. Every woman he was ever interested in, didn’t seem to like that he could basically reflect light, and every other cosmetic incompetence they could cut him down from. 

But this girl just seemed different. Maybe it was just wishful thinking as she was too beautiful not to commit to memory. A few times he shushed his inner voice from telling him to take her picture as he did the leaf. But that was wrong, and the way that she took out Poe’s ass cheek, had him worried about his own appendages. Instead, he did his best to just remember. 

They had some sort of discrepancy about the truck, and a few other things she wanted resolved off of her list instead of being out there in the lot with them jacking off. He had to talk to her, even if it meant making a fool out of himself. He could handle being laughed at by her. Only her though. 

Making it possibly less awkward, he decided on grabbing a couple of waters before making his way across the lot, to the fleet of spreaders and plows for the town. 

The Dameron’s started their own business in plowing back before Poe was born. His father always believed in filling the need, and the Poconos need was a steady plow crew keeping the roadways safe during storms. At times, rivals would come along looking to take a claim, only to be bought out and liquidated into his company. It was smart really; this way he could keep a tab on everyone. 

He remembers her curious look as he walks all the way into her personal space. How she was ready to end him if he stared any longer without speaking. It was fair. But when he introduced himself and offered water instead of beer, she seemed to relax.

Her tone was set to sweet and kind, not the cocky little thing she was being with Poe. Rey.... her name is Rey. His mind excitedly excepted, repeating it a hundred times over as his body hummed with excitement that she was even talking to him. 

As the day progressed, he revealed his work as a meteorologist, behind the scenes, of course. And then that he worked with Andrew Snoke on Channel Seven. She seemed to curl in her lips at that, not particularly favoring him. 

“Is the man always so full of himself? Or is it a gimmick for the show?”

Ben, certainly not being asked that one before, asked her to clarify. 

“Is he like that all the time, acting like he’s doing some heavy lifting or something, ‘getting down into it,’ when there’s some weather anomaly happening? The man rolls up his sleeves every time he’s asked a question, basically, like he is physically removing snow as he speaks about the amounts fallen—like he’s changing anything for the world around him, when you know that man barely lifts a pencil for himself.” She repeats a recent broadcast, with practiced pronunciation. She seemed to really know a thing or two about it all. And the more she spoke, the more he surely heard angels singing. 

There had to be a way where he could see her every day...and that’s when electricity zapped his brain, confirming the most wonderful thought. It fumbled out of his mouth before he could stop it, offering her a job if she wanted it... he reassured her that he’d have to check, but knew an anchor was retiring. All he had to do was talk to the right people and she could work with him —them... 

Finn interrupts Ben asking if he’s alright about ten minutes from their destination. Feeling bad about ignoring him that whole way, Ben thinks to ask about his back up plans. “If you loose power, do you have a generator?”

Finn modded, “Bought it the second storm we were here for. Works like a charm.”

“Do you need any tanks? We can stop.”

“Thanks, but Rose handled it. She’s crazy into all of that ‘end of the world’ stocking. I might not know the taste of anything but pickles and beans for a few days, but we’ll be fine,” Finn laughs. “How about you? You know you can stay with us if you’d like.”

“Oh it’s ok. I couldn’t impose...”

“You’re not imposing if I’m offering Ben.”

“It’s... it’s okay, really. I think I’m just going to head home and relax. Start a fire maybe.” Try to call Rey, think about her... apologize. Maybe lose her forever. Die inside...

He can only see the painful image of her flipping off the prompter as she left the building with her things in hand. 

“Alright man, don’t be a stranger. Call if you need someone,” he opened his door, as Ben parked in front of his home. “Stay safe, man.”

“Oh. Yes, okay. Thanks.” Ben did his best to reply. “You too.”

Ben’s drive back is just awful. He’s spun out multiple times since leaving Finn’s, which he believed was karma. William was fucking him sideways until his Durango slipped far enough into a ditch where he stayed for a couple hours trying to shovel himself out.

His body screamed at him both physical activity, even though he was well trained, and from the awful cold. Having only a half tank of gas left, he did the only thing he could. He reached out to call someone.

Poe picked up after a few rings, “‘Ello?”

“Poe! It’s Ben Solo.”

“Oh! Solo!”

Ben rolled his eyes. Poe loved making fun of his last name. “Hey. Yeah. Listen, I’m stuck in a ditch on 314 close to the manor. Do you have anyone in route?

“Uh...” his sound of thoughtfulness had held on for a while before his information popped up. “Yep, Yeah... a truck is about ten minutes from you. Sit tight okay?”

“Yeah. Okay, thanks man.” Ben replies just knowing he’ll have to go to the next gathering. 

———

The snow came down in inches, it felt like. Usually, snow at night made Ben happy. It was peaceful, but not tonight, since it swallowed him and his stupid pride whole when Rey pulled up with her toe truck labeled, ‘sunshine’. It was white, with golden lettering, a chrome bed in the back and a bright red plow mounted in the front. When she stopped and their eyes met, she beamed, “Hi, Ben.”

Ben’s whole world stopped. One could even speculate that the snow stopped too. He watched as she patted the seat asking him if he’d get in and warm up while she hooked up his vehicle. He did. Rey lines up her truck with his and popped out into the snow like a little snow bunny. He couldn’t help but want to watch. Turning to look out of the back window, he caught her in action already hooking up his SUV to the ramp and guiding it back up on to the bed. He wonders for a second why she ever came with him. Why she stopped doing this since she clearly had it down.

Just as the thought materialized, she did too. Popping the door open, she climbed in offering her thermo mug to him, “this one has soup. There’s a standing tray of them in blue actually, behind your seat, if you wanted tea or something, take red and a teabag is in the glove compartment. Sorry no coffee,” she said, pulling it into drive. 

Ben tried to take it all in. Her little setup had him wondering how efficient she really was. “How do you keep it heated?” he asks.

She points to the USB and cord running under his seat back to the tray. “It doesn’t get too hot but it’s warm enough to enjoy. There are sandwiches in the cooler behind me too. I never know how long I’ll be out, especially with this storm,” she shrugs. “You’re welcome to it if you’re hungry.”

Poe’s voice comes through the radio calling for her. Rey grabs the walkie, pressing the button firmly, asking him to repeat himself. 

“Did you find Solo?”

“Yeah, he’s with me.”

“Good. Good. Hey, Solo!” Poe shouts, expecting Ben to respond. When he does, Poe continues, “Hey, so on these long runs we do a lot of karaoke...” he lets that sit thickly in the air, long enough for Rey’s smile to creep all the way across her face. 

She mouths, “You sing?”

He knows his face is brighter than her plow, responding with a sigh, covering his face with both hands, he reply’s with a nod. 

“Oh you have to honor me with at least one. You are in my truck after all. It’s only fair.”

“Your truck? Isn’t it Poe’s company?”

“He bought mine before the cook out... when I met you, actually. He’s been kind enough to let me keep ‘Sunshine’. She’s not much, but she’s all the power I need to get through these shifts.” 

“You...you don’t sound mad that you were just fired not even three hours ago. Did you not like working with m—at the station?” He couldn’t help but feel wounded by it but she really did just get dropped only to spring back up like it was nothing.

Rey sighed loudly. Her whole body hunched as they drove off into the night. She pushed down the lever for the plow to start pushing off the new layer of snow to the side of the roadway, and finally answered. “I did like working with you. It was fun. Different. And I’ve always liked the weather... but if I’m really being honest with myself, I know I didn’t belong there. Dressed like some fancy model, sitting behind a desk... inside all the time,” she snorts. “We’re inside right now... but I’m sure you know what I mean.”

Ben nods, offering directions to his home. He looks at her console, specifically for the time seeing its 1:30am on New Years Day. He supposed it was corny to ask since he was sure she was out plowing, but it came out, “So what did you guys do for the count down?”

Rey automatically smirked. “I blew my horn and flashed my lights; big celebration out here you know.” 

Ben hummed a laugh, to which he caught her beaming at him again. “I got stuck in the ditch... so I think you’re having a better time.”

“Well, no. Now it is. Because I have someone to start it with,” she started. “So thanks for getting stuck,” Rey smiled out towards the road. 

If he didn’t feel humbled before, he certainly did now. All Ben could say was thank you, and even that didn’t sound like enough. His hands started to sweat and his mouth went dry trying to think of anything else to say. “Shit, we missed the turn,” he mutters. 

“I really shouldn’t back up. Is there another way?” Rey asks politely. 

“Um... yeah, it’s about a mile up that way. A right.”

“Okay,” she nods, reassuring him that it’s really fine. 

Silence lasts only about a minute or two when Poe complains through her walkie that she hasn’t been listening. “No overtime if you don’t join in, Rey—-“

“That’s illegal—“ she retorted.

“Come on! I made this hit list for you. Put 88.9 on and let’s go already! You missed Chewie trying to sing ‘Danza Kuduro’ you know your boy can’t handle his Latino music...”

Ben faded out from the conversation when Poe called some other guy ‘her boy’. It is his fault really. She is the most attractive person he knew in every aspect, and he still never jumped the hurtle. He wanted to. So many times he wanted the chance, and when it was given to him, he chickened out. 

“Alright, alright! Pushy are we? What’s so important about this list anyways?” he heard her ask. 

“It just, you know, goes with your broadcast...” Poe cackles, and Ben blushes furiously, extremely thankful for the dark cabin. 

“How bad is it?” she asks and steadies herself with the wheel. 

“Come on—“ Poe jokes with her. “Not that—-“

“You know anyone scrolling through can hear your channel right?” she it him off. “I have the whole world, that now, I’m almost certain, I never want to know, laughing at me.”

“You were fucking hilarious. Do you know how many people must have thought the same thing? Rey.. I’m telling you—you have a following. Some whiny punk ass bitches complaining about feminism and shit, I’m sure, but who ever can’t take a dick joke can suck a bag.” He sighs at her silence. “Come on. Just have fun with us tonight. Who cares about later? You work for me, and I say fuck ‘em.”

He was right, she thought. “Alright, al—“

“Yes! Party’s on boys!” he called through the radio. Whoops and whistles sounded as she rounded the turn towards Ben’s house. 

The nearer they got, Ben could see his time with her ending. The music was just as ludicrous as his script was, if not worse, and she took all of it in stride, laughing to tears at one point. Ben took the opportunity to ask her if she has any resolutions, knowing full well that he’s like her to be his. 

“Well. No actually. I just Ry to take one day at a time... you?” she asks rolling up to his house to a full stop.

“Well— you know.. the usual,” he couldn’t say it, just like all the other times. 

“Well, good luck. Though I think you have the physical stuff quite down,” she waved over his body. He felt himself go stiff at the complement. 

“Oh. I, uh... well thank you,” he smiles at her looking all of the sudden down at his bag. “Well thank you,” he says popping the door open, his brain cursing profanity strings he’s only actually said to that one wall that he always stubs his toe on. 

“No problem,” she pops out too removing the restraints on his SUV so that he could park it in the garage. “I’ll wait, that is if you’d like me to... most residents here don’t have power. I wouldn’t want to leave you in the dark,” she seems to wonder if he’s going to agree to it. 

“It’s okay. It’s —you don’t have to...” he rakes his finders through his cold, wet hair, feeling the large, clumps of snow melt at his touch. If it had been any lighter, he was sure he hurt her feelings. “Um, I’ll just check, okay?” 

He watches her round the truck, unsure of whether or not she heard him. Was he being an asshole? Or was she giving him signals of want? For him? He stopped at his door, not even wanting to check, “Wait!” Ben yelled, keeping his bag’s strap tight in his hand, “Wait! I — I do have a resolution...” he started feeling dumb at his execution of responses he could have used. 

She looked down at him from the cabin, the light still glowing over her, reminding him of that day they met. Ben swallows thickly, saying, “But, I should have started it four years ago. And every year, it’s the same and every year I fail. But this year, at two in the morning, I have to ask...do you, would you every go out with a guy like me?”

Rey looked thoughtfully at his panicked gaze, clearly uncomfortable with the way she didn’t quite respond as fast as he hoped she would. “Ben,” she stopped him with her finger, pointing it into the air for silence. “I wouldn’t want someone like you... because they wouldn’t be you.”

He died... out there... still in the snow. “You what?” he choked on his words.

“In other words, if you would have just asked me out, I’d of said yes.”

He slid, stammering back to the truck, “Do you still have that ball?”

She picked it out of the pocket of her door, “This one?”

Extending his hand he asked for the ball, then to have her count down to midnight even though they were past it by now. “5...4...3...2...1....” he dropped the ball into her console, “HAPPY NEW YEAR!” he cheered with her not even worried about how dumb he felt. It had been four times already that Ben had and lost the opportunity to kiss her, but this time...this time he would.

If he didn’t think he was dying before he actually believed he’d gone to heaven now. Her lips are soft as clouds, just the right amount of moisture to welcome him into her world. She’s warm and lovely, everything he could ever dream of, in that sweet little press. 

“Even if this doesn’t go any further,” he sighs out his confession, “I have to get this off my chest. I’ll understand if you don’t want me to stay...”

Rey gasps playfully, “I knew it was you!” 

“Wait what?”

“Always acting so smug, steeling my lunch.”

“Oh no, no, no, no, no. That was Andrew.”

“Son of a—“

“But, I’m the one that got you fired.” 

“You what?” her question was a s flat and unamused as ever. 

“The prompt was for Andrew...”. he lied. “Once it was written, and scrolling, I couldn’t stop it. But then it wound up being for you and...you were so funny about it.” he laughed, “I—you, you’re so beautiful when you smile. I’m sorry. I am. I called to get them to take you back, but seeing you here...I wonder if it’s even important anymore. I just. I’m going to miss you — not seeing you every day if you don’t want to come back.” 

Rey’s face contorted so many times he’s not sure what to think. At least he got to kiss her once. He’d take that to the grave. 

“Is that why he hid in the bathroom?”

“Yeah.”

“What a dick!” She sat back in her chair grabbing her walkie talkie, “Poe, can you remotely connect to this number, and make his phone play your station?”

“Uh, not me. Maybe Chewie.”

“Or me,” Ben chimes in.

“Oh my God, Solo! Welcome to the party!” Poe cheers!


	2. Chapter 2

“Are we all here?” radio’s Poe, “Check in for me.”

“Here, Boss,” answers Chewie.

“On...” Mitaka chirps his radio.

“Here.” Rey presses her comm. Ben looks at her wondering why they’re checking in. Several more trucks and call numbers check in when he hears Poe respond to all of them. 

“Good we got Sunshine and your boy, me and Mitaka on this one,” he thumbs off his radio. 

Rey blushes, “You sure you don’t want someone else on this?” she asks as an oldie comes up from Daft Punk. 

“Nope honey—“

Honey. What the hell? Ben weighs the prospect of maybe he’s just late to the party in terms of nicknames. 

“Besides, I’m here, darlin’,” another man’s voice comes through the radio. “You love singing with me...” he barks a laugh. “Why don’t you guys sit out...”

He’s too late. Poe and Mitaka have already started. Chewie and Rey jump in as if they weren’t late to the party. Ben listens in, sitting as far back in his chair as he can. None of them miss a beat, or, presumably, their word from there on out. As the vocals come together, faster, they still meld it together naturally. He can’t help but wonder how often they actually do this. And God, it’s a damned delight watching how Rey gets into it. Chair dancing had never been more entertaining than watching her get down to Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger. 

Part of him wants to jump in, but they’re so rehearsed... that is until they all cheer for the remixing of their voices. All Rey can do is laugh and offer the com to him. “Just throw your voice. They won’t know it’s you...” she adds. 

Ben just shakes his head, putting his hand up to refuse. 

“No one can see you. It’s probably the only song you can really do that with—“

He motions again not to want to with a grimacing smile. 

“Alright... alright...” Rey pops the button on her center console. A quick swing of the armrest padding, and she’s elbow deep into it. Her hand fiddles through change, a box cutter that she claims is in case she’s in an accident, and stops suddenly when she finds her brush. It’s clean as far as brushes go, aside from the paper straw wrapper it had woven between its bristles. Rey picked it out, while stopped at a stop sign, and handed it to him. 

“What’s this for?” Ben looked at the brush as if he’s never seen one before.

“It’s a microphone,” she shifts her truck back into gear. “So, when you’re good and ready, you can jump in.” 

Her confidence in him made him feel warm inside. Still, he slowly took the handle, and rolled it between his index finger and thumb. “Thanks,” he said looking at the cylindrical brush head. The thing looked painful. Black, spiky bristles missing their little white protective nubs— he wonders just how much of a weapon the item actually is rather than a cosmetology tool.

He’s sure he won’t be using it at all, and for the next two hours, he surely doesn’t make a move to. That is, until Rey is out of range of Poe’s broadcast. Songs have since changed from the suggestive garbage that he picked out and embarrassed Rey with, to classic, some country, and lots of just talk... podcasts were one thing, but talk radio got Ben going more than anything. 

Rey looked at him in surprise commenting on the weather, topics that were brought on by her crew, to the point where she turned down the volume, just to hear what he had to say. He spoke about how long he knew her, well, didn’t know her so much as knew of her. He was stricken to say the least. As hard as it was to be in the same room as her, it was even harder to talk to her. In fact, it was exactly why he started messing with her stuff in the first place. “I wanted you to smile...at me,” he said holding his ‘microphone’. “You would smile—like it’s your go to response for everything, and then whatever it was registers...and there was always some sort of hell to pay, but for the two seconds you’d smile at me, it was worth it. Every time.”

“Even this one? Where I got fired?” Her eyebrow shoots up, “You know, I’ve never been fired before. Never burned bridges, made an entire ass of myself on any platform—let alone national television.”

“I’m truly sorry—“

“It’s fine. All of that social stuff and dressing up is exhausting by the way. Having to be someone I’m not... six days out of the week—“

“Which is why I didn’t unplug the prompt,” he admits.

“Wait, What?”

“I could have stopped it... physically. But the way you smiled, and snapped back into the girl I met back then, I—I know it was greedy of me but I...”

Rey stayed silent letting him gather his thoughts. 

“I wanted her—you back. I mean. It’s not like you were really gone... but you were everybody’s, not just mine.”

“I was part of your team...”

“It didn’t feel like it. Not to me. I could only see you. Just you. And I know it’s selfish... and I didn’t do it to get you fired so we could redo this...” he drops the brush in his lap sighing heavily. “Start again. You know, from the beginning? 

“We can’t go back to four years ago.” Rey shifts her gears to pull up the plow’s blade, pushing the snow higher over the curb. “Besides. You wouldn’t have liked what lurked behind the scenes,” she said, throwing the truck into reverse to repeat the process. 

“Why’s that?” His voice seems to lower, hiding under the sounds of the crunching snow.

“That job helped me get out of some tough times, but pays roughly the same per year as this one does in one season.” She moves the plow again, “I don’t really want to drag you down to the trenches and explain all that. It’s behind me. But then there’s being an anchor, having my face plastered everywhere. Having to wear makeup and high heels even though no one could see my feet...just to make up this beautiful persona to sell the station, wasn’t me. I mean... I knew enough about weather to get by. Finn and I go way back... so that was a plus. And I had you, but that Andrew fella, he could go eat a—“

And I had you...

“Rey? Come in! Over.” Poe’s voice sounded through her radio. 

The sound of his tone made her sigh, “Must be a repair,” she said before responding. “Yeah?”

“You outta range? I’ve been signaling you through the station for twenty minutes.”

“Yeah, I’m down in the pines. About forty minutes out from base. What’s the problem?”

“Chewie’s spreader is stuck.”

“Ice?”

“No, nah... he backed into a tree, jammed the lever in.”

“How full is he? Why isn’t he responding?” Rey gasps while her trigger is still pulled. “Poe is he okay?” The fright that Poe hasn’t answered her sends Rey into a frenzy. She’s hung up the comm lifted her plow and set it her truck into reverse, focusing on solely turning around and getting back. 

The ride was tense until Poe’s response chirps up again. “He’s fine, just out of the truck assessing the damages.”

Rey slouches in her chair, responding with, “What exactly were you doing between my question and answering me?” She made it her mission not to kill him through the radio waves for it. 

“On the phone. Can’t do both, sweetheart.”

Rey growls. Because growling made sense. It was justified, bringing her back to her childhood, during all of the times she did her best only to be out done by everyone else, including the class hamster. Ben however, can’t help but stifle a giggle. The man’s low laughing sounds pulled her from her annoyance, asking him what was so funny. 

His hidden smirk doubled in size when he couldn’t answer her. His snickering blew up into full blown laughter—contagious laughter, making his eyes tear and his jaw hurt. Finally, carefully, as the fit slowed, he tried responding with, “You.”

“Me?” She couldn’t hide the amusement out of her voice.

“Yeah you. What do you picture yourself as when you do it? A bear? Mountain lion? Or one of those frou-frou dogs that I’ve seen some of these residents bring shopping?”

Rey shoves him in the shoulder making her swerve just a little. “You owe me a song,” she says and it shuts him the hell up. It wasn’t mean to, but it did. Rey wasn’t one to be denied music. It’s the very reason karaoke became such a big hit over the years. It’s why overtime was something they could all get into—and stay awake for. Most shifts before it were so hypnotizing, overtime was spent sleeping or waiting for half a foot of the covering to blanket across the roadways before getting to it. 

At least now when they all went out, the job was more like a party aside from bathroom and nap breaks, the crew was entertained enough to keep from falling asleep behind the wheel. It’s a real problem. Especially in the dark winding paths through the mountain. This sloppy mess of heavy wet snow made plowing a bigger deal. The storm could easily fuck them all over too, one downed line or tree limbs could completely fuck up their rounds. It was imperative that they stayed alert. 

Coffee —caffeine in general could only stave off enough of the warm pull of promising comfort sleep provided, even in the coldest of nights. But, if she tried tell that to anyone outside of their circle, and they’d never believe her.

Ben is now mortified of fulfilling his requirement before this storm is over...of embarrassing himself in front of this girl he’s been burying all of his feelings for. The one that he just slipped a New Year’s kiss to, hoping that it meant more to her than a holiday’s deposit. The stinging cold of his nervous perspiration bit at every pore. Only being distracted by radio chirps, her voice, distantly giving directions to fixing the lever, then coordinates, then information on having him with her. For a minute he questions the signal, but then Poe’s stupid voice rings true through the speakers. 

“OHO!! Staying warm are we? You know you’re on the clock—“

“Don’t you fucking dare suggest over your damned broadcast, Poe. Between this stupidly shaped storm, and your—“

“I am not referencing you riding out the storm,” he snickers. 

“Do not, Poe,” she stops. In her fury she throws the comm only to pull the cord back to her. “Figure out the lever yourself. I’m finishing my round and I’ll be back in two hours.” Rey twists off the volume, throwing the truck into park. 

It didn’t seem like the right time to do anything. He fucked up her night, just to have Poe fuck up her morning. Really, as tears of anger pricked the corners of her eyes, they could both fuck off in her opinion. Rey hastily took off her seatbelt, pulled the lever to make the seat go back as far as it could so she could draw up her knees to her chest and curl up into the side of her chair. 

It was then when she finally let go. Rey tried to tell herself not to cry, wanting so badly just to fight through it, but it was a losing battle. There was no armor she could situate, only a towel to throw in.

It’s a sound Ben had never heard, or wanted to hear, ever. The only light was that of her headlights piercing through the darkness of the early morning, reflected, of course, on the largest snowflakes he’s ever seen. Then the glow of his phone lights up his features as he searches for something to end her sadness. At least she could focus on something else. Anything else, even if it meant her making fun of him, he’d do it. 

They had been on their way back to base when she stopped, which gave him the idea, maybe he needed to remind her of it. His gaze flit up from his phone to her as she shuddered out a sigh of a sob in able to hide how much today actually ripped through her. She tried so hard to accept one major fuck up after another but it was just too much. 

That is until she can focus on his low baritone voice taking each syllable of every word in the song he picked for her, coax her eyes to lock onto his. He doesn’t flinch at the turn of her head. He knows that she wouldn’t do something callous like turning on her comm to out him for singing. The lyrics were calming. Inviting, and oddly soothes her troubles away. 

His eyes, under lit from the phone’s glow, hold a sincerity she’s never been given before. It was as if he meant what he said in the snow. No one ever meant what they said. So many jokes were passed around that she lived her life in sarcasm and broken promises...but not with Ben. Ben made her feel like she was special. That she meant something. The care that he put into singing his chosen lyrics made her shiver.

“I got my eyes on you  
You're everything that I see”

Rey’s mouth runs dry as he continues. But that’s not all, the last year she shed, falls, and sobers her up to accept the lyrics as if he wrote them himself:

“‘Cause you're a good girl and you know it  
I know exactly who you could be”

He fiddles with the brush trying to make it look like just karaoke, but deep down he knew she was a good girl, but wanted her to know it too. Her emotions paint her face, even in the darkness. Ben watches as beads of saliva pool at the corners of her mouth, waiting... dying to rush him. And then that’s it. It’s all it takes. One last line about her being good and that they’ll be going home, when she decides to push caution into the wind. 

It was time. Time to let her have this. To let her indulge. Ben had been nice to her, calm, silly, respectful even, over the years. The man had never once been so tender though. She never let him see her vulnerable either. What was happening to them? Whatever it was. Rey has no intention of stopping it. 

Lunging forward, Rey connected with him in such a way that reunited lovers do in all of those sappy movies she watches. It just felt right. It may have been the song he chose, or the fact that he actually did it, and followed through with her stipulation. Maybe it was that he threw caution to the wind, finally putting himself in an unnatural place—singing. 

Ben’s voice held a tune. He was capable... but his delivery was the icing on the cake. In those moments locked on his lips, she could see him. It was as if their past flew before her eyes. All of the small smiles, little peace offerings, jokes, the soft responses he’d mutter under his breath as she passed or after a group meeting. It was then when she truly saw this night unfold. When he turned back from his house to her, pronouncing his desire for them to work. It was then when she truly felt his tender kiss after he dropped her tennis ball somewhere under the seat...

She felt as though she couldn’t get close enough. Cursing Poe for the image he gave her, she all but crushed her way into his seat. In his surprise he dropped both his phone and the brush letting out a gasp that solidified Rey’s desire. “Is this real?” she attempts to ask still pressed firmly against his lips. She feels the warmth of his hands dip low enough to almost scaled her cold skin. Large enough to span her lower back, she shuddered again at his contact. 

It took all of her to ask, she needed it confirmed. If this was nothing to him, they’d ride back in silence and she’d work on forgetting like she always had, but this—their connection— it felt so real. “Tell me, Solo,” she nearly whined.

“It’s real! All of it,” he sounds like he’s growling through each word, trying to control himself. He could, under every temptation, control was no issue... but under Rey? Actually under her, he was sure he’d white out soon, and all she’d done was kissed him. “You’re so good, Rey, and I... you? You deserve everything. Not some schmuck, Poe, teasing you about this with...me—“ his voice lifted as her face morphed from curious to confident.

It was enough. More than enough. Trust that blossomed before had made its way into being exactly what the pair needed. Tonight wasn’t about making out or getting off. It was finally being able to see the other for the individuals they were. Ben took his time, giving her great care in the small space of her passenger side’s seat. He was sure the pair would have fit better if he wasn’t so damned large. Her truck was large enough to dwarf her in the seat as it was. Previously during their ride, he wondered if she needed a couple of phone books or a child’s booster seat to see over the dash, but was so glad he didn’t say anything stupid tonight.

Rey had been flighty with him for long enough to remember the setbacks in their friendship alone. Bringing up her height and insinuating her age inferiority was a huge no. Reaching her through the song though enlightened him. She wasn’t making fun of him for it like he thought she might. It was as if he fell into an alternate universe, and she was the gatekeeper. Rey insisted on continuing though, freeing herself of her jacket, layer by layer until she met his heated stare again. As he did he tried desperately to do the same, finding it nearly impossible without dropping her. 

Rey shifts to allow him the space she thinks he needs, leaning back on her elbows on the dash in an arch that has Ben thinking he must be hallucinating. Her cute, perfect little tits pushed up towards the ceiling of the cab, in that way, making his cock twitch roughly against his jeans. “I’m—“ he tries to formulate a sentence as she smiles, holding her gaze. 

Ben sits forward, pulling both his coat and sweater off of his head like they’re nothing. He unceremoniously throws them into her seat and as he grabs her waist to pull her back to him she tightens her core, making it a little harder to move her. “Those too,” she pointed at his jeans. His mouth went slack wondering if this was going to too fast, but she seemed sure. “I don’t want to get off of you again,” she mumbles as if she’s unsure of whether or not she’s being too forward. 

“Fuck,” Ben sighed the curse trying his best to shimmy down and out of his jeans. He thumbed down the waistband of his boxers too, giving them a little more of a tug springing him free. Thankfully the heat was still on, but there was still enough of a bite of coldness by the door, enough for him to wince a little. There he was, bare to this woman he wanted more than life itself, less his trapped ankles. He felt a shiver herself under his dark stare. His chest nearly heaved in breaths she considered as longing when he finally croaked, “You’re over dressed.”

Rey invited him to undo her jeans as she toed out of her boots. His response, just higher than a gasp sung to her as he removed every last piece of fabric on her body. Not even her hair tie was allowed. “You’re so beautiful,” he breathed. His full member stood at attention but he assured her they didn’t have to if she didn’t want him that way tonight, or here in her truck. But she made no sounds of disapproval. Instead she mounted him, not sinking down on to him yet, despite her arousal. Rey wanted to drag it out of him, she wanted him to tell her everything. To tell her how good she was, what she meant to him, and he didn’t hold back. 

He willed himself to talk through every kiss, every trail his tongue took down her body, every suckle of her breast, eliciting every moan he wanted to capture from her parted lips. As he confessed his want for her he’d shudder a curse at the roll of her hips painting her soaking cunt over his enormous cock. Deliberately pressing her over sensitive bundle of nerves down his chiseled core, she came with his name on her lips. 

Rey shook through her orgasm all he could ask for was his entry. His fingers at first trailed her folds, sliding one and then the second into her wet heat. “Are you sure you want this?” He can’t help but ask her, following up with his question, “with me?” There was something raw in the way he asked, as if he was sure this was a one time thing. Why else would she press on in her vehicle after she’d been so upset with Poe about suggesting it in the first place? 

Rey hears him, truly hears his sincerity, “Ben,” she battles through the ringing in her ears, and the concern in his voice. Her limbs, now heavy like tree trunks, brace herself on his shoulders holding her up, just enough to see the concern buckling his face. “I followed you, remember? I would t have tried that job if it wasn’t you offering. I would t have stayed as long as I did, if it wasn’t for you either. I certainly would have just dropped you off at home if you were anyone else, and I don’t strip for just any set of pretty brown eyes,” Rey deadpans. 

His fingers catch a fresh new gush of arousal while she speaks, and if it wasn’t as much of a sign as her indications that she’d been interested in him all of this time, he wasn’t sure what was. “Can I?” He motions to his slick covered length, asking again, because it only seemed right to ask. “Can we?” he held himself in place at her entrance, pressing his head ever so gently into her. 

“Fuck, Yes, Ben-“ her eyes wrenched shut and clenched her teeth tightly together as she pushed down into him. 

Ben thought he might die from the sounds of her pleasure; of the sounds she made of encouragement, the way her head fell back as he thrusted into her. God the way her stubby nails bit into his skin, the way his muscles flexed pulling her down on to him, if this was how he’d utter his last breath, then so be it. He marveled in her enthusiasm, and how she cried out and pulled his hair when he called her a good girl. 

As they moved together, she returned the favor promising him he’d been her only interest. That she’d always only want him. And while it was enough for now, it would never be, because one taste would never be enough. Some how the two had their revelation together, promising themselves to the other as their bodies collided and the world around them collapsed. 

Sunshine’s cabin now smelled like their combined spend, but it didn’t matter. Not now at least. Now it was time for listening to the other’s breathing. Rey comfortably sat atop his lap, slowly grinding out smaller tremors of her orgasm while his length remained hard enough to enjoy the extra stimulation. 

Neither made any attempt to move until the darkness around them started to fade. The storm had no intentions of stopping, but they needed to get moving again before someone found them, particularly Poe or anyone in her crew. 

Sure enough, she can hear the truck in the distance. “Shit...” she sits up in a panic. “Put your clothes on.” They dress in record time, switching the heat to defog her windows.

Not five minutes later, Poe and Chewie are coming down the hill with their orange flashing caution lights on. Poe rolls down his window smirking, knowing by the accumulation around them that she did, in fact, shut them up to fuck his friend. “So,” he leaned out his window ready to dump his dirty joke when he saw Ben’s pleading face. There was something there that they’d need to revisit, but in the meantime, he decided on a friendlier transition, telling them that they, both were required to sing every song until the snow stopped and all the roadways were cleared. To which, both men smiled, for separate reasons of course, ready to start their shift.


End file.
